


Broken Hearts Have No Cure

by Koshevnikov91 (avengers_addict1)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Heartbreak, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, jim kirk - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/Koshevnikov91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wakes up with a hangover and a destroyed house. Not only does he have the hangover from hell, but he has a heartbreak too. He has no cure for broken hearts.</p><p>I rated explicit for profanity, angst, adult content, blahblahblah, just wanna be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard shifted in bed a little and groaned at the pounding headache in his head. Rolling over he flinched at the light pouring through the windows, and quickly pulled the blankets up and over his face. Licking his lips a little he grimaced, tasting like something died in his mouth. He rubbed his palms against his eyes, trying to wake up. _Maybe I should just stay in bed, I don't have to do anything today, I'm on shore leave._ Taking a deep breath he groaned a little, he smelled funky, he needed a shower.

Sitting up slowly, he still got dizzy, and held his head in his hands. Leonard looked around the room and it was a disaster.

There were books, papers, pillows. Basically, shit was everywhere. Leonard groaned, and raked a hand through his hair. He looked a the clock and it was twelve in the afternoon. Thank God they were on shore leave for a few months, or he would have never slept this late.

His brain was a fog and everything was slightly unfocused. Finally getting motivated, Leonard got out of bed and swayed a little as he went to the attached bathroom.

That too was a mess. The mirror had been broken, and the shower curtain torn from the rod. He sighed a little and fixed the curtain before stripping of his sweat pants and starting a shower.

As he stood under the hot water he couldn't help but hope that the water would wash the pain away. Both physically and emotionally. He couldn't tell if what was running down his face were tears or water. Leonard just let it happen, he squeezed his eyes shut and felt a sob building in his chest.

Soon though he let out the sob, he chest convulsing as he cried harder than he had in a long time. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve this but it happened.

As Leonard stood in the shower his legs giving way, he falls to the floor of the shower and just sat there crying. He pulls his knees too his chest resting his forehead against them.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but the water started running cold and he started to shake. The doctor didn't care if he got sick, he didn't care if he got hypothermia. All he cared about had up and left him, broken-hearted and alone.

All he could think was, _it's like I left Jocelyn but worse._ Instead of him leaving it was him who was being left.

Swearing loudly he turned and punched the shower wall, cracking the plastic interior.

Downstairs, he didn't hear the front door open. Leonard didn't hear someone calling his name. He just sat in the bottom of his shower and didn't want to leave. All he wanted was gone, and now all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and die.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy," Uhura called out as she opened the unlocked front door. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around the down stairs of the small house. It was a disaster, she walked into the living room and there were three bottles of scotch laying on the coffee table. In the kitchen and dining area there were two more bottles of whiskey.

She started to get worried as she left the kitchen, "Leonard, are you home," she tried calling out again, but there was no response.

Glancing up the stairs Uhura could hear the shower running. The knot in her stomach started to loosen a little as she was heading up the stairs.

She was hoping that it was nothing, she was hoping that it was just a simple party that Leonard and Jim had thrown.

Licking her lips nervously she peered into Leonard's room and that too was a disaster. "Oh my God, what ha-," she said aloud, before she had been cut off by the sounds of Leonard sobbing in the bathroom.

The door was ajar and Uhura opened it slightly, "Leonard, it's me. Uhura, i-is everything alright. Spock and I have tried to reach you on the comm all morning." After not getting a response, she pushed the door open slowly, "Leonard?" Slowly stepping into the bathroom the first thing she saw was the broken mirror. Definitely not a good sign, she thought. Glancing at the shower, she saw a shaking mass behind the curtain. Closing the distance between her and the shower, she slowly pulled back the curtain, "Leonard?"

There the good doctor sat, a quivering, shaking mess, on the floor of the shower, sobbing into his kneecaps. "Oh shit...Leonard," she spoke softly, and quickly shut the water off. As soon as the water stopped, his head snapped up seeing her standing there.

Leonard's eyes were blood-shot from the crying, lips almost blue from the cold water. He was severely shaking as he watched her, "H-he," he started to stutter out but she quickly hushed him.

"No, don't. We gotta get you warmed up Leonard. You're gonna catch pneumonia or hypothermia," Uhura quickly turned grabbing towels off the shelf on the wall. Quickly wrapping towels around the poor man she helped hoist him up. "Come on, Leo. We gotta get you warmed up again."

Standing on shaking legs, Leonard did his best to help Uhura bring him back to his room. Once there, she deposited him on to his bed and grabbed a comforter or two, also wrapping him tightly in those. Sitting beside him on the bed, she wrapped her arms around him and held Leonard tightly. Rubbing her hands over his arms and back, she tried warming and calming him.

Burying his face in Uhura's neck, Leonard just sobbed more. Slowly but surely, the cries died down, and just his breath hitched every now and again. Uhura murmured quiet reassurances against the top of his head but sighed hearing her comm chirp.

"Uhura," she answered. "Yeah, he's home. He's um, he uh, no. He's not okay. Far from it actually. Spock I don't want to talk about this now. No. No. I have this taken care of. I'll talk to you when I get back." She ended the call and set her comm down and gently ran a hand through Leonard's hair.

"You had us so scared you know," she whispered glancing down at the doctor, "not answering emails or your comm. It's been two days Leonard that we've been trying to get ahold of you."

Pulling away from him slightly, she brought his chin up so he was looking her in the eyes. The usually bright, hazel eyes were now dulled and dark. Furrowing her brows and watching him with concern, Uhura asks quietly, "Leonard, what happened here?"

Leonard felt like the knot was building in his stomach again. The shivers were still there but not as bad. He was still freezing and tired, he couldn't remember when he ate last and he just realized something. "Did you say two days," the doctor asks with a hoarse voice.

Uhura nods a little, "Yes Leo. Spock and I were going to plan lunch with you and Jim this weekend, but you never responded," she stated worriedly. Leonard obviously cringed and tensed at the mention of their captain, and Uhura knew then that Jim was the problem.

"Please, Leonard. Tell me what happened, I'm your friend, I want to help," she stares with even more concern.

Biting his lip a little, Leonard let out a slow and shuddered breath. It felt like his heart was in a vice and barbed wire in his stomach. The pain in his stomach was most likely due to the amounts of alcohol consumed, dehydration, plus not eating. Closing his eyes slowly before opening them again, he looked up into Uhura's big brown eyes. "H-he left me. He fucking left me," he cried more and harder this time. Feeling his stomach cramp up and the bile rise in his throat, he threw the blankets off and ran to the bathroom.

Leonard didn't care for his lack of clothing, he threw himself to his knees, and emptied the lack of contents in his stomach.

After heaving a few times and flushing the toilet, he leaned back against the sink and held his head in his hands. Uhura knelt in front of Leonard and asked, "are you going to be okay?"  
He just picks his head back up and stared at her, muttering quietly, "J-Jim left me."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat in Jim's POV. Jim looks back on the fight that he an Leonard had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so...sososososososososo sorry I took so long to post this. Been a long few months. But please don't hate me. I'll make it all better! I promise!

* * *

He remembered the yelling, the fighting. Bones glaring at him from across the room. Jim was tying his best in this new relationship. He hadn’t really had a constant someone to hold on to, and visa versa.

* * *

Jim left his Starfleet meeting and stopped at the bar for a beer on his way to Bones’ apartment. It wasn’t a crime, it was one beer. He didn’t chat anyone up, or attempt to bring someone home with him. He knew that he couldn’t, and that he wouldn’t, he had someone there waiting for him.  
  
Jim got back to the apartment, he knocked on the door before slowly opening it, “Hey, you home, Bones?”

_It started off so well, where the hell did it go down hill? How did it go down hill?_ Jim couldn’t help but wonder, _is it my fault? Did I fuck up? Usually it’s my doing._  
  
It had been so long since Jim had an anchor. It had been so long since Jim had someone who he could rely on. Then again, he hadn’t trusted anyone enough to let them get close. Bones was different, though. He trusted that man with his life. The doctor had brought him back from the dead, they had a strong friendship while at the academy, and it just evolved into something more.   
  
Jim was always confident, some would say cocky, which was true. He was a little reckless, okay, well a little more than reckless. Though, around Bones his confidence flew out the window. He was always second guessing himself, if he had said the right thing, how he said it. It’s not that he wanted to impress the doctor, well, yeah that was it. He wanted to impress the hell out of that doctor. Jim wanted nothing more than the grumpy, cadet to come back to his dorm room every night after they went to a bar.   
  
It never happened though. The two cadets would get back to the campus and part their ways at a half way point. Jim would aways curse himself for not saying anything but, just went back to his dorm.

* * *

“Living room, Jim,” Leonard called from inside the apartment.  
  
Jim followed the sound of Bones’ voice with a small smile. He popped the buttons of his gray uniform jacket, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Leaning against the door casing the blonde smiled at the doctor lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee and a PADD in hand.  
  
“How’d the meeting go?” Leonard asked, his eyes never left the PADD and sipped at his coffee.   
  
Jim shrugged, even though Bones wasn’t looking at him. “It was fine. Boring, normal shit. Going over reports and prepping for the next mission.” He sauntered over to the couch and plopped himself down on Bones’ lap.  
  
Grunting a little Bones’ cocked an eyebrow, resting the PADD on his chest, “Comfy,” he asked shifting a little.   
  
“Very. Why?” Jim grinned at Bones and the doctor just rolled his eyes in return. Jim leaned back and fidgeted slightly, staring at his hands.   
  
“Something on your mind, kid?” Bones grumbled as he read and sipped at his coffee. Leonard always knew when Jim was thinking something. The kid got really quiet, which wasn’t normal, so it was something rather important. Mostly likely worrying about what he thought. Sighing slight Bones set his PADD to the side and shifted sitting up a little more, “Jim? Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”  
  
As Bones shifted around on the couch, Jim slid down his legs a little and rested on his calves. Chewing his lip almost raw, Jim glanced up at Bones, “I um, I kind of have a uh...a question.”  
  
Bones raised an eyebrow, “Well spit it out, I damn well can’t give you an answer if you don’t ask me.” Bones was slightly irritated. He hated it when Jim just danced around the subject. Whether it was Jim asking something or Bones was giving his physical and he didn’t want to be honest with him.  
  
Jim’s face reddened a little and he murmured quietly and quickly, “I....Iwantyoutomoveinwithme, or visa versa.” He bit his lip and scrunched his face a little hoping he wasn’t rushing into this. He and Bones hadn’t been together very long, but Jim thought it was long enough to propose his idea.  
  
It was uncomfortably quiet in the apartment. Leonard had shifted pulling his legs out from under Jim and turning to sit on the couch correctly. He set his PADD and his coffee down on the table. He let out a quiet sigh and held his head in his hands. “Jim, how long...how long have we been seeing each other?”  
  
Looking at the other, Jim furrowed his brow in confusion, “I don’t know. Um, eight months I think. Not even a year yet, why?” He felt his stomach twist and turn, he knew that he shouldn’t have asked this yet. He was already regretting it. It had already seemed like Bones was going to say no. Fuck.  
  
The doctor ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Jim, I...I don’t know if I’m completely ready for this type of commitment. I just...I dunno Jim.” He bit his lip and lip and looked at the young captain.   
  
Furrowing his brow Jim looked at Bones a little hurt, “What? Why? I mean we practically live together anyway. I’m either over here or you’re at my place all the damn time.” He stood and crossed his arms over his chest, “So what’s the deal? Why aren’t you ready? Is it because you’re the first I’ve really stayed monogamous with? Is that it?”  
  
“Jim you know that’s not it...It’s not that at all it’s..” The doctor stood trying to calm Jim.  
  
Jim cut Bones off quickly, “Its what? Don’t pull that fucking cliché ‘it’s not you it’s me’ bullshit. Because I swear...”  
  
It was Bones' turn now, “You wanna know what it is then? I have fucking trust issues,” he pointed at Jim as he slowly started to get more frustrated, “you damn well know I have fucking trust issues. That’s what fucked up my marriage. I trusted Jocelyn and she went and fucked another guy. So yeah, I have trust issues, and you with your damn reputation-”  
  
“Wow. Thanks Leonard. That didn’t hurt at all. Why in the hell would I go and sleep with someone else? Have you seen what I come home to all the God damn time?! You have no fucking.....I can’t believe you fucking think that I would do that.”  
  
“I never said that Jim. You know damn well that I never said that you would.”  
  
“You’re fucking implying it. Implying that I would go and sleep with someone behind your back!” Jim took a step closer, glaring at Bones. He felt his heart breaking, knowing that Bones would think that of him. Balling his hands into fists, clenching and unclenching them, “you know what, I don’t want to fucking hear it. I need air.”  
  
Jim turned to leave, but Leonard grabbed his shoulder stopping him. “Jim, don’t we need to talk about this? Look, I just feel like-”  
  
“You feel like what? Another notch in my bedpost? Yeah, because that’s totally it. Your just another one of my conquests. That’s definitely it, because all the times I told you I fucking loved you, meant nothing.” Jim clenched his jaw and tears started to burn his eyes.  
  
“I just don’t want to rush into anything. I don’t want either of us getting hurt ya know,” Leonard frowned a little noting how much he had hurt Jim with what he was saying. He was trying to back pedal, but he was just digging his grave deeper. He loved Jim with all his heart, and he knew what Jim was like back at the academy, and even after.  
  
Before they had fallen for each other, Jim had women and sometimes men, in and out of his bed. Leonard was usually the one giving him hypos, making sure he was up to date on his vaccinations. After saving Jim from dying from radiation poisoning with Khan’s blood, the doctor knew he wouldn’t be able to live without Jim. They slowly started working on a relationship afterwards, and quickly realized how head over heels they were for each other. Though, Leonard still had that voice in the back of his head, consistently reminding him of Jim’s past endeavors, keeping him on edge.  
  
“Yeah, well, it's a little fucking late for that huh?” Jim yanked his arm away and started to leave again.   
  
Leonard rushed to follow him, “Jim, wait. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He reached out to stop Jim, to grab his shoulder.   
  
As Leonard grabbed a hold of Jim, the blond turned quickly and punched the doctor in the jaw, causing him to stumble back in shock. Leonard held his throbbing jaw and stared at Jim.

“Fuck off. I’m fucking done. If you’re going to think that I would do something as stupid as cheating on you, you’ve really got some damn issues. I’m fucking done," Jim yelled as he turned and left.

* * *

Jim sighed tiredly, curling in on himself on his couch. He had his knees pressed to his chest, arms around his knees. His throat was raw from the crying, the screaming in to cushions and pillows. A throbbing headache wouldn’t die down, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.   
  
There was a soft knock on the door, not picking up his head he yelled to the door, “Fuck off, I’m not home.”  
  
“Jim, I feel as though that is a little illogical. Being that you just answered to me knocking at your door,” a neutral, monotone voice came from behind the door.   
  
_Fuck, it’s Spock._ Jim sighed and got up, and opened the door, knowing he looked like shit, “Hey. Come in,” he offered hoarsely as he let the Vulcan in.   
  
“Jim, I- Nyota is worrying about you. She asked me to come check on you,” Spock told his captain as he entered the apartment.  
  
Jim rolled his, knowing that it was Spock that was worrying, “Yeah. Sure. Nyota sent you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make it up to you! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota kicks Leonard out of his house to get him back in public. They go out for coffee and she offers a suggestion to get his mind off of things. Hopefully Leonard will take the offer and do himself some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo soo sorry that I took so long on this one. I honestly hope that you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it. *sigh* stupid college and work. Well.. Enjoy.

Leonard stared up at Nyota, tears staining his face and her frown deepened. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix this. Hell, even if she could fix this. She stared at the doctor's prone body as it sat there on the bathroom floor. "Come on, Leonard. We gotta get you up," she reached down and with Leonard's help, lifted him off the floor.

Together they walked back into his room and sat Leonard on the bed. Nyota gently wiped at the tears on Leonard's face and frowned a little. She hated seeing him so heart-broken. She wanted to know what happened but she didn't want to pry either. The doctor was still hurt. She only wanted to comfort him as much as he would let her.

"Alright, tell me what's going on Leonard. What happened," she asked wrapping a blanket around him, and kneeling in front of him.

Taking a shuddering breathe the doctor just closed his eyes remembering what happened. Remembering all the wrong things he said, remembering the fight that he and Jim had. The had doctor also remembered Jim leaving him, breaking his heart and feeling more like an ass than he already was. He explained to Nyota what had happened.

_This was all my fault, it's my fault that Jim left_ , the doctor thought to himself.

"It's all my fault," Leonard mumbled out, staring out at nothing.

"This is not your fault Leonard," Nyota told him sternly, "now here is what's going to happen. You're going to shower, get into some clean clothes and we are going to go get some coffee. Alright?"

Leonard ground his teeth a little and muttered, "I gotta clean up my fucked apartment." He stood and held the blanket around his waist, trying to keep what dignity he had left. "Look, if you want to go back to your place with Spock, I understand. I just...I need some time alone okay," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You had your time alone for two days, and you totaled your apartment," Nyota countered, "Look, just do as you're told. Take a shower, get dressed, and we'll go for coffee okay."

She didn't even ask the doctor this time. She was tell him, this is the plan, this is what we're gonna do, and we're gonna do it. Sighing, Leonard gave a nod, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be down stairs. I'll help you clean up a bit," Nyota called after him.

"No, please, you don't hav-" the doctor started, but was soon cut off.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to. Now go," She pointed towards the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

* * *

After Leonard finally came down stairs from his shower, he looked around his small sitting room and raised an eyebrow. "Nyota, you didn't have to do that," he grumbled quietly at the now cleaned room.

Shrugging and standing from the couch, "Well, I was waiting for your slow ass, so I had to occupy myself somehow." Nyota gave a smile and patted his back, "Now, grab your jacket, we're going out." Slipping on her own jacket, she herded the doctor into his and out the door.

* * *

"Jim, if I may, I feel as though you would be in a much improved mood if you showered and came out with me," Spock offered as he watch his captain laying on the couch.

"Nope. I'm staying right here. On this couch. Not going anywhere. No one I want to see, or need to see," Jim mumbled in to the cushion.

Spock rolled his eyes and stood from one of the arm chairs that was in Jim's sitting room. Even though he was half Vulcan, he was half human and is concerned for his friend and his Captain's wellbeing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the more human side of him was taking over and was feeling emotions for Jim.

Nothing romantic, no no. Spock is concerned. He didn't want to see Jim so upset and broken-hearted. "Jim, I must say. If you do not get off of your couch, I may have to resort to threatening you," Spock murmured as he stared at the back of Jim's head.

"Yeah, yeah. Do your worst," Jim mumbled into the comfy furniture.

"I thought you would have said something like that," Spock smirked a little, "I know that you will not talk to me about the situation between you and Doctor McCoy, however, I do have ways of finding these things out."

Jim rolled over and furrowed his brows a little as he stared up at Spock, "did you just threaten me with a Vulcan Mind Meld?"

"Well, in a way, yes. It was more insinuated that vocalized, and I assure you, that I will have no guilt performing one on you Captain," the Vulcan's smirk grew a little and cocked an eyebrow.

Jim just rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "yeah, yeah... Fine. I'll get my ass up. No need to threaten." He stretched his stiff joints a little and muttered, "let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready."

* * *

Leonard and Nyota sat at café by window facing the street. Both had a coffee cup in hand and the doctor picked at muffin Nyota forced him to get. He hadn't eaten anything all day and needed something in his system.

"No. I'm not going out tonight. I'm just... I'm not feeling up to it alright," Leonard glanced across from him at Nyota. He munched on his muffin a little before sipping at his coffee.

"Oh come on. Chekov and Scotty have been harassing the hell out of Spock and I," she complained. She drank more of her coffee and watched the CMO fiddle with his cup.

"Yeah well...I'm staying home. I don't feel like going to a club, drinking, and dancing with a bunch of strangers," he mumbled quietly.

"Yeah well you won't be with a bunch of strangers," she said with a cocky tone, "there will be Spock, myself, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu will probably come with Chekov." Huffing slightly and fiddling with her cup, Nyota watched the doctor a little longer and murmured, "Look, you need to get your mind off things. You have to relax a little. I know it's hard but you need to get out. The more you stay alone, the worse you're going to get."

Nyota hated the fact that Leonard just wanted to stay home, alone, locked away in his apartment. She wanted to help him, along with the rest of their friends. They all hated the fact that Jim and Leonard were unhappy.

It wasn't that it would have an effect on the way Jim and Leonard worked. It was that the crew knew how happy the two were together, and they would now know how unhappy they would be. They new that Leonard would most likely start drinking more, and possibly more grumpy than usual. Jim, would become more cocky, probably take more risks on away missions, and not care what happened to himself. All around it would have been a bad situation for everyone.

Leonard sighed and muttered, "Alright, fine. I'll go out with guys. Christ, you make it seem like I have no life."

Raising an eyebrow Nyota glared back at the doctor, "Leonard. You reeked of alcohol when I came to see you. You've ignored your comm for at least two, three days. No, you have no life."

Shaking his head, Leonard stared at his coffee cup, "Yeah, whatever. I'll go out."

Grinning at Leonard, Nyota stood and said, "Good. Meet us at the usual club?"

Nodding Leonard kept staring at his coffee cup and hoped the nod was enough of an answer.

* * *

Later that night Leonard met up with his group of friends at the club. Chekov with Sulu, Nyota and Spock, and well, Leonard and Scotty were pretty much the third wheels. He sat down at the booth table with them as he is greeted, and he gave a small smile. It wasn't a very honest smile. He hated being here, because Jim used to drag him hear all the time. They'd have a few drinks, Jim would force Leonard to dance with him, then go home and go to bed, which didn't involve sleeping. Leonard had to admit, Jim kept him on his toes.

As the group quietly chatted, Leonard slowly got up and got a drink from the bar. He sat back down with them and drank his drink. Soon though, Nyota forced Scotty to go dance with her, since Spock wouldn't. They were also joined by Chekov and Sulu, leaving Leonard with the Vulcan.

He sat quietly and sipped at his drink, fidgeting with the tumbler a little. Spock eyed the doctor with concern and opened his mouth to speak, though was quickly cut off, "don't even think about it. I am in no mood for you, of all people, to ask me how I'm feeling. I don't want to talk about it. Your girlfriend dragged me out here to take a break, and that's what I'm doing. So don't even ask about me, or the fight, got it?"

Spock quickly closed his mouth and mumbled a quiet apology. Leonard wasn't sure if he was sorry for the fight happening, Jim leaving Leonard, or saying sorry for almost prodding. Though, all Leonard did was nod and mumbled a quiet, "It's alright."

A few hours had passed, and Scotty had egged Leonard on to drink more. Neither were keeping track of their drinks, but eventually the group, including Leonard, joined the crowd on the dance floor.

As Leonard had been forced to dance with the group, he backed into someone and turned to make an apology.

Though the doctor didn't expect his eyes to meet with a pair of electric blues. He took a step back as his mouth hung open. He mumbled a quiet sorry, and quickly headed for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Nyota, and the others saw the exchange of looks between the two and didn't say a word. They didn't want to intervene or cause any other problems. They got it this far, it just needed to happen on it's own.

* * *

Leonard left through a side door and walked along a dark alley outside the club. He needed air, he needed to cool off, more alcohol maybe, he needed to go home. Letting out a growl of frustration, he raked his fingers through his dark hair and cursed quietly.

_What was he doing here? Why in the hell was Jim here? This was a set up. Their friends and colleagues set him up,_ Leonard thought.

He paced up and down the alley some and stopped when he heard the door open and close. Leonard stared at his feet, not wanting to see the person who followed him out, knowing exactly who it was.

"Bones, please. I just..." Jim started to plea softly, and moved in closer.

Leonard flinched a little hearing Jim and murmured, "Not now. Please. I don't have the patience right now."

Jim let out a huff and murmured, "Yeah, well we're gonna have to deal with it sometime. It's been three days Bones."

"Trust me, I know. Nyota has reminded me more than once today," he mumbled softly. He still kept his back to Jim, he didn't want to stare into those baby blues, because when he did, he'd cave.

Biting his lip a little Jim leaned against the door, "Look, you shouldn't even be the one who's mad. You're the one who basically insulted me."

Taking a breath, Leonard whipped around to face the other. He pointed at Jim and took a few steps forward, "no, do not even - Jim, I was just trying to tell you, I don't think I was ready for us to move in with each other. You took it in a completely different context."

"Oh, so bringing up my reputation wasn't insulting me," Jim asked. He pushed off from the door and stood in front of Leonard defensively. "Because you know what? That fucking hurt, you have no idea how much. Do you know how long it's been since I've been with anyone else? Ever since we got together, I didn't want anyone else. I had been propositioned so many fucking times, but every time I turned them down. Why? Because of you. You have no idea how much I love you do you?"

Leonard bit his lip and felt his stomach knot. Yep, it's confirmed, this was his fault. He said the wrong thing in the wrong way and this is what happened. Leonard hurt Jim and he had left. He bit his lip and turned his gazed down, and his shoulders slumped, "I'm so sorry Jim. This was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm a fucking asshole."

Jim relaxed slightly and frowned a little, "Look, this isn't completely your fault. Hearing those things from others doesn't bother me. But when I hear them from you, I take them personally. Everything I do, Bones, is for you. I do things to make you happy, I want to keep you around. You have know idea how happy you have made me lately."

Jim reached out with a hand, and gently lifted Leonard's chin to look at him. Sighing softly Jim murmured, "I have never, ever, been one for monogamy. Though, you have been the one constant in my life, and I want to keep it that way. I love you, with all my heart. If you're not ready for us to live together, than I understand. We both have our own baggage," he chuckled softly, "we're both kind of fucked up. I think we even each other out. What do you think?" Jim gave a small, sad smile as Leonard's hazel eyes, met his blue.

Licking his lips a little and feeling a few tears sting his eyes Leonard murmured softly, "You're right. Completely. About everything. I shouldn't have said those things, we both have our issues, and I think we both need each other. God knows I need you. I love you so much, Jim. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

Jim's smile widened a little and gently put each hand on either side of Leonard's face, kissing him gently, "You'd be one grumpy son of a bitch."

They both chuckled softly, and kissed each other again. Planting small kisses on one another's lips. Soon, they became firmer, and heated. Leonard pressed Jim against the brick wall, gripping his back tightly, pressing their bodies together. Jim slid a hand through Leonard's hair as they kissed enthusiastically.

Pulling away slightly for air, panting softly, Leonard let his forehead rest against Jim's. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before Jim whispered softly, "Wanna go back to your apartment?"

"Oh God, yes," Leonard answered in a breathy tone, and kissed Jim hard again before tugging the Captain behind him to catch a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I could be a douche and end it here. Oooor if I get enough comments or reviews...I'll write you the next chapter and it will be fluffy and smutty and just all around god damn wonderful. Excuse my language.
> 
> Thank you guys! I love you all so much. [just sayin'.] xoxo <3


End file.
